1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor device constructed by electrically connecting a plurality of capacitor elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques for constructing capacitor devices with desired voltages by connecting a number of capacitor elements in series are conventionally known.
For example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. H07-33370 discloses a technique in which terminals whose poles are different from each other are provided on surfaces adjacent to each other of rectangular parallelepiped storage batteries and connected to each other to unite the batteries into one capacitor device.
However, in the conventional capacitor device, the storage batteries are electrically and mechanically connected to each other only by the connection between the terminals, so that the relative positional relationship among the storage batteries is easily altered, and therefore, the capacitor device easily becomes distorted. In order to prevent such distortion of the capacitor device, it is also considered preferable that the entire capacitor device be housed in a casing, however, in this case, the capacitor device increases in size and weight.